Talk:Job Explanation/@comment-34629562-20181211053530
Job explanation (Written by Luciliano): Master has been becoming more and more absurd as of late, so I think that it is appropriate to reflect upon the basic knowledge that we have. Today, I will be writing down what is known about Jobs by the Mages’ Guild and Adventurers’ Guild. First of all, what are Jobs? In modern times, they are defined as choices of paths for one’s life to take. When one acquires a Job, they receive bonuses to Skills related to that Job. The Cooking Skill is essential for becoming a chef, so it is the obvious choice to acquire the Chef Job in a Job change. This explanation confuses Master and Legion, however. It seems that in other worlds, it is strange to acquire Jobs to learn the skills needed for one’s intended profession. Well, Jobs and Skills apparently do not exist in other worlds, so that is probably why. Leaving that aside, Job changes are important, life-changing choices not only for ordinary people acquiring creation-oriented Jobs, but for adventurers acquiring combat-oriented Jobs as well. Unlike Jobs such as Apprentice Warrior, Apprentice Mage and Apprentice Craftsman, specialized Jobs such as Baker and Swordsman provide effects and bonuses to a narrower range of Skills. In other words, such bonuses are not useful for other professions. If one acquires the Baker or Swordsman Job and later realizes that they are not suitable for the profession they chose, they are unable to acquire another Job without undergoing another Job change. Well, they can still go into similar professions… A Baker would be able to work in another cooking-related profession and a Swordsman would not be unable to equip a spear or axe, so in these cases, a mistaken Job is not a fatal mistake. But it is troublesome to make large changes to one’s life plan, such as changing from a combat-oriented Job to a creation-oriented one, so caution must be taken around such changes… Acquiring numerous creation-oriented Skills while taking combat-oriented Jobs like Master is an incredible exception. Next, I would like to go into Jobs’ effects and the bonuses they provide to the acquisition of Skills, but these are carried on to future Jobs following subsequent Job changes. Thus, by acquiring multiple Jobs of the same kind, it is possible to become a specialist in one field. However, it is common to maintain some breadth, as specializing too much will render one useless outside that specialization. Regarding the number of Job changes, ordinary human citizens undergo approximately four, though this depends on their profession and the Jobs they choose. Using my previous example of Baker, the Job path would look something like this: Apprentice Chef → Chef → Baker → Renowned Baker Those with talent and those blessed by Master would be able to progress even further to Jobs such as Master Baker. The number of Job changes might seem few when compared to Master and his close aides such as Eleanora, Zadiris and Vigaro, but… Considering that it is a creation-oriented Job that is difficult to level and there are numerous barriers to development in the way, that is to be expected. In addition, it is apparently common for one to be in their forties by the time they undergo their fourth Job change. Some nations have a conscription system where conscripted individuals are forced to change Jobs to Apprentice Soldier and then undergo training. In such cases, they usually undergo five Job changes on average. Dwarves, who have long lifespans, would undergo two Job changes in addition to this, while Elves, whose lifespans are even longer, would be able to undergo twice as many Job changes. But in the case of Dwarves and Elves, even ordinary citizens often acquire combat-related Jobs, so they cannot simply be defined as ordinary people. And I shall address adventurers with the following. No small number of adventurers die while completing requests, and those who reach high status serve noblemen or become noblemen themselves. Thus, it is difficult even for Guilds to acquire detailed information about them, so it does not seem possible to determine an average figure for how many times they change Jobs.